Reenactment
by Cpt.Tina
Summary: With a bit of distance to the event, Kate could see that for any outside observer it might have looked strange. That, back then, a fresh pair of eyes might have already seen his pausing as an ominous foreboding of what was to come. KIBBS


Story: With a bit of distance to the event, Kate could see that for any outside observer this might have looked strange. That, back then, a fresh pair of eyes might have already seen his pausing as an ominous foreboding of what was to come. But she hadn't...  
Disclaimer: CBS, Paramount and Belisarius Productions  
Author's note: After I ultimately found someone who made me a vid of that chain-scene with Kate&Gibbs I watched it so often, that I nearly forgot what had happened in the rest of the episode. lol -- First NCIS thingy, so please be gentle. -- Especially because it turned out totally different to what I had had in mind!  
Spoiler: NCIS - "The Good Wives Club"  
Thanks: go to _McClane_ - you made my day with that vid, uhm...okay, my WEEK actually! ;-)  
Apologies: got to _Eve_ - I couldn't get this out of my head after our chat, although that's a long while back now. Nearly as long as the episode itself...!

**Re-enactment  
Tina  
**  
Kate was wide awake.  
That wasn't something special in itself, but considering that they had just finished a case, it was highly unusual.  
The 'mystery of the brides' or more specific 'the mysteries of another sick mind' were solved - a fact that should have brought peaceful sleep.  
The truth was though, that she was tossing and turning for quite a while now.  
The case had presented her, more than ever, with a kaleidoscope of different emotions and impressions...  
The unstable bunker, Tony's macho lines, the profile she had made and last but not least the suicide of the perp who had happened to be the chaplain...  
Kate was a Catholic, but far from being religious. That incident did shake her, sure, but that was nothing she couldn't handle!  
Something else, something hidden, something that hadn't registered in the first place, bugged her now.  
Or better someone.  
Gibbs.  
People normally had a lot of different pictures of him, of which some she could understand. They saw him as sharp, dangerous, compassionate, hurt, realistic, infuriating, protective, caring, dominant, charming or cruel, yeah even sadistic...  
She personally thought he was a bit of all.  
So, today they had gone from annoyance over amazement and professional discussion to playful banter and back - especially while being down in that re-created bunker.  
"So, what about you!"  
Those words had been out before she'd been able to think twice. She still could see the image of Jethro - no Gibbs! - pausing behind the makeshift wall, his silhouette nothing but a blurry shadow.  
When he had turned around and stuck his head back in, she had felt a broad smile of victory curling the corners of her mouth upwards with just the slightest hint of nervousness in her eyes.  
Now, with a bit of distance to the event, she could see that for any outside observer this might have looked strange. That, back then, a fresh pair of eyes might have already seen his pausing as an ominous foreboding of what was to come.  
But she hadn't. She hadn't, as much as she hadn't seen other things.  
Blinded by her frustration over him turning the table on her and then distracted by the profiling process, the actual weirdness and potential of him chaining her hadn't even come to mind.  
The hypothetical outside observer might have seen her superiors behavior as a harsh demonstration of power or even a display of a deep going sadistic character trait, but she didn't think so. Gibbs was a leader, a man for whom power wasn't something to show off but more so something he had earned and could now take for granted. But while he could definitely do so, that didn't meant others did or could too, which was why he needed to let others feel it.  
Well, she mused, it could probably best be described with the situation between a dog and it's master. While the animal sure needed to know it's position it also needed warmth, caring and appreciation to form a bond of loyalty.  
However all of this wasn't what kept her mind busy now.  
Her troubling thoughts were going into another direction entirely!  
That one reaction she had seen out of the corner of her eye, when she had tested how far she could go with the shackle on.  
For the barest of a second Gibbs had frowned and distractedly licked his lips before re-focusing on her. But while this had escaped her back then, it 'haunted' her now.  
What had he been thinking?  
Had his mind gone down some of the paths hers was now?  
Because as much as she might not understand a few rougher sexual practices, she now felt like she could at least see the appeal of a little bondage...  
Or should she say 'feel'! Because every time she thought about that heavy metal around her wrist, goosebumps claimed her skin.  
In their line of work she practically handled cuffs all the time, and even though they were a symbol of violence, they now also promised sweet temptation and complete submission.

Somewhere along the way - after countless seconds, minutes and hours of fighting - Kate finally thought "what the hell" and gave in to the fantasy.  
Drifting off she found herself back in the garage, back in the makeshift room. In the illusive privacy of the fabric walls, she could feel the weight of the shackle and the mixed feelings of uncertainty and anticipation...  
Ever so often welder-sparks caught an eerie glow over the scenery, but Kate only had eyes for Gibbs as he grabbed the chain and pulled her to him. She was so close she could feel his breath on her face.  
He smelled of sawdust, soap and coffee, something she actually thought was quite an appealing combination.  
When he pulled her even closer...  
...suddenly her doorbell rang!

**xXx**

Caitlin groaned in frustration and blinked a few times before getting up. She'd been exhausted and had gone to bed early, so it wasn't late yet. Still she didn't expect any visitors...  
Taking her gun from the nightstand she checked if her robe was closed, before advancing to the front door. When she looked out, her breath caught in her throat. Standing in front of her apartment was no-one else than Gibbs!  
Confused and feeling slightly unable to believe her eyes she turned around leaning her back against the door.  
Her boss however seemed to be VERY real. He knocked again and again, and finally even called her name.  
She slowly started shaking her head. This wasn't possible. First her fantasies went out of control and now he came around...  
"Kate!" he called once more, now with that sour tone she had come to associate with him being pissed, but not yet really mad. "I know you're home so open up! That's an order!"  
That phrase obviously didn't fail to work, because before she could comprehend she had already turned and opened the door.  
If this pleased him he did not show it. Instead he walked in without a greeting and was so kind as to shut the door right in front of her with a bang!.  
'Awake now?' his eyes seemed to ask as he sized her up, taking in not only her disheveled hair, but also her white satin robe and her bare legs.  
For a moment his left eyebrow rose, before he seemed to shake it off.  
"Gibbs, what a surprise!" she said sarcastically, only to find herself pressed against the wall a second later, her gun having been tossed aside and with her unbelted robe pooling somewhere around her ankles.  
Thank god she wore something underneath - a basketball tricot and fitting shorts - just like she had in Guantanamo Bay.  
"Gibbs!" she shrieked, trying to push free. He wasn't so much pressing her against the wall, than simply leaning against her, but still she couldn't move. Intensifying her efforts only led to him pressing closer and for a moment she felt reminded of his antics on Air Force One, where he had pushed her into that crampy bathroom!  
"Gibbs! Let me go!" she tried again, using the best -I'm so in charge of this- tone she could muster. But ultimately she stopped fighting, because she started to fear he would simply squash her against the wall! Not that he would, but it sure felt like it!  
He had yet to say something, but the moment she stopped trying to push him away he moved back a bit, giving her room enough to breath but not to escape.  
Looking up into his face for the first time, she didn't find the blank expression she had expected, but an almost dreamy gleam in his eyes. His hand came up to skim over her hair, straightening it out as much as that was possible in their current current positions.  
"Katie..." his breath was a rush in her ears and she stiffened involuntarily.  
His lean body felt good she had to admit, just like it had when she had landed on top of him on that submarine a while back...  
"Gibbs, what are you doing!" she weakly asked, staring awkwardly over his shoulder as he continued his, without doubt, affectionate gesture.  
His hand stilled and a second passed without anything happening. He then gripped her hair - what must have looked terribly painful but actually didn't hurt at all - and forced her to look him in the eyes.  
"I couldn't sleep." he stated as if this would explain everything. And well, maybe it did!  
"Don't tell me that you have a thing for women in chains." she spoke up, her confidence and wit slowly returning.  
"What if I did?"  
This time his reply came instantly, and though his eyes never changed, his voice held exactly the right amount of suggestiveness to make her shiver.  
God, no, this couldn't happen. Not now, not to her and surely not with Gibbs!  
A small grin had now been added to his features, which, in addition to his piercing blue eyes and considering everything that had happened that day, had a fatal effect on Kate. Without having the power to fight it she suddenly felt her knees go weak. She thought she might unceremoniously slump to the floor, but when it came down to it she found herself securely supported by Gibbs' strong arms.  
His smile had widened, rewarding her with that soft and kind look she lo... liked so much. Even his eyes had even lost their normally guarded and thoughtful expression.  
She must have been lost in them, because when he suddenly spoke again she was confused at first.  
"You always wearing those?" he had asked, half joking half serious.  
Oh, he was talking about her pajama; well, if it could be called that.  
"Just in the company of men." she heard herself say and regretted it immediately. "Uhm, look... I didn't intend to... imply... What I meant was..."  
She hated it when she felt like this, confused by his sheer presence, ashamed by her own words.  
But unlike normally, Gibbs didn't dwell on it this time. There was no furrowing of his brow, no half amused waiting stare. He had obviously lost his interest in the conversation...  
Not however in the topic itself, because he seemed fascinated by the simple task of touching the fabric.  
Okay, whom was she kidding here?  
He was touching her, touching her unashamedly actually, and damn it felt good!  
Reveling in his touch she took her first real look at him. He was clad in plain jeans, a white NCIS sweater and a thin blue jacket. The NCIS writing flashed in front of her eyes for a second as she was shock-like reminded of her status compared to him. Damn it, he was her BOSS after all!  
"Uhm...Gibbs...!" she murmured. Not loud enough to startle him but surely loud enough for him to hear.  
He was at the task of pulling the shirt out of her shorts and she was somehow relieved that he had taken his time, so that nothing major had yet happened between them.  
But Gibbs, being all Gibbs, didn't even look up, but simply acknowledged her comment with an inarticulate grunt.  
"What hap...?" she started, but was interrupted by him shifting slightly.  
His actions, again, had a fatal effect on Kate, because this time the butterflies in her stomach decided to take off all at once, leaving her heavily lightheaded.  
"What happened to rule number twelve?" she finally got out, trying to recover from what his hands and his sheer presence did to her.  
"Mhm... Katie" he mumbled in between a series of nibbles at her throat. "We... aren't... dating."  
'Nice' she thought sarcastically.  
This was so characteristic.  
A typical Gibbs answer.  
She hadn't pictured him as the fun-only kind of guy, though.  
That was, in her opinion, actually more Tony's thing.  
So, what was it this should mean! Was this Gibbs' way of granting himself mistakes? In an area where they wouldn't - or better shouldn't - interfere with his job? Like this little fling with that Blondie he had arrested in his own basement - if Tony hadn't been just bragging...  
Uh, thinking about arresting was thinking about cuffs and therefore wasn't really a good idea right now!  
It was when she came out of her thoughts that she saw he was now so absorbed in kissing her neck, that he had given her enough space to 'escape'. Playing by his rules of self-defense she instantly used the opportunity. His fault that he let his guard down...!  
Still a little dizzy from his earlier attention though, she tripped over the end of her carpet and even Gibbs quick reflexes couldn't save her from hitting the floor. Damn, it didn't hurt, but it was embarrassing!  
Not for him though.  
And he really didn't seem to mind either!  
Because before she had time to get up, she felt Gibbs knee pressing her to the ground on her lower back, 'collecting' her arms as if to...  
The next moment the cuffs snapped close around her wrists!

For a moment she panicked, Gibbs or not!  
This was double as bad as one shackle in an work environment. This was her home, no-one would check on her and she was definitely in a very bad position to defend herself.  
Actually, she was practically at his mercy here!  
Only when he started to laugh silently and sat back, she relaxed a bit.  
No. Gibbs might be a hard-ass former marine, but he wouldn't harm her. Bastard or not; how could she mind him being turned on by, at least, a few of the days events if she was too!  
When he just sat nearby, she felt prompted to do something. Turning on her side she looked back at him, as he checked out her bum. She had had quite a few men enjoying that part of her, but frankly she didn't mind HIM doing it...  
More of the panic subsided and her mood shifted to playful.  
"Sir! What am I arrested for?" she inquired. When he didn't reply she sighed. "And there used to be a time when you saluted me..."  
Her reference to their uniformed undercover once, was caught instantly and honored with a silent chuckle.  
Calming down he then leaned over to her, really kissing her for the first time that evening. And even in that he was so typical Gibbs; thorough and demanding, but also gentle and caring...  
He took his time, savoring in her taste and her soft lips as if wanting to make sure that she never forgot this moment. That she would never be able to look at her grumpy old boss without shivering at the recollection of him snapping those cuffs on her. And with every second she more and more ran out of breath she knew she wouldn't!  
After quite a 'sweet' while, he helped her up and started to - in a playfully rough manner - lead her in the direction of her bedroom.  
"Captain Todd," he said, continuing the earlier play without missing a beat. "You're under arrest for 'sleep stealing'."  
She bit back a snicker and he continued his little different lecture, including 'no right to be silent' and 'no right for a lawyer' as well as a very serious threat for special questioning methods.  
She didn't mind at all, and neither did he.  
If he would have known that he would be the one finally chained to the bed he might have. But then again, maybe not...

**-END-**

Liked it? Didn't like it?  
No matter which one, please review!


End file.
